Chapter 5: the cul da sacs defense part 1 .
chapter 5 the cul da sacs defense part 1 Rain beat dowen on ranger rolfs head rangers rolf said today i will announice badge leader.Ranger eddy said rolf whats up ranger rolofey boy said ranger eddy.Rolf announiced you have won the the following badges: "Instrument Playing Badge", "Teasing Another Ranger Badge",''The Shaving Of My Back Badge" "Obstacle Course Badge". Well done ranger eddy said ranger rolf. ranger jonny you have earned the following badges: "Instrument Badge", "Obstacle Course Badge", "The Shaving Of My Back Badge". well done ranger jonny I ranger rolf have won the "Building Strength Badge "The Shaving of My Back Badge ranger jimmy youve won no badges ranger double d you have yet to win a badge ranger ed youve won the gravy badge ranger plank youve won the obstacle course badge In the cul da sac it was a normal day kevin was playing cach with the new kid albert they were playing football james a character seen in ed edd n eddy berifley was playing his game boy his dad worked at the jawbreaker factory sarah was playing with nazz.When a huge eurpation was heard what the heck was that said sarah albert looked over oh my........ there were 6 trailers moving up the hill and fast in the leading trailer was the kanker sisters may kanker marie kanker and lee kanker.For lord kanker yelled marie kanker.Yeh lee kanker said attack morry morry fired something from his trailer ahahaha sarah yelled smoke bomb every one in the cul da sac went down.Several boys came out off the trailers they were armed with bats and nerf guns we kankers now claim this cul da sac said lee kanker.Why said james jameses house was in the consturction site.You see lee kanker said lord kanker won this town in a game off poker and he ruled peach creek for a few years said marie kanker but than may kanker said the people off peach creek got tired off him and drove him out to the trailer park which him and his family the kankers moved to.Use kankers left and moved to another town and lived we came back when lord kanker orderd our fathers butch and bubba were orderd by lord kanker to take back the cul da sac and peach creek said may kanker.Now lee kanker said the plain is simple use kanker sisters take over the cul da sac and when our fathers come here they see what a great job weve done than we welcome our lord kanker.Over my dead bodey yelled kevin who jumped on his bike kevin smashed his bike into lee and marie kankers face sending the kankers back wards lee kanker got up i thought you werint supposed to hit girls.You kankers arint girls your monsters said kevin lee kanker got mad and got up and charged at kevin kevin punched lee kanker in the mouth sending her down marie kanker got up and tried to punch kevin in the stomach kevin swung his arm hitting lee kanker in the stomach nocking marie kanker down.Kevin jumped on his bike and took off rideing after him said marie kanker who was bleeding from the mouth may kanker yelled chaseing kevin with an army off boy kankers fireing nerf bullets at kevin kevin jumped off a ramp you kankers got nothin on me he said kevin picked up a large stick eat this he said hayayayaya he said hitting on off the kankers armed with a nerf gun and a bat the kanker had on catchers gear kevin nocked down three boy kankers.Take this yelled kevin slamming his breaks into lee kanker and marie kanker nocking both off tham in the air blood steramed out off both off the kankers mouths.Thats when a park n flush boy fired a nerf bullet which hit kevin in the eye i caint see kevin yelled kevin feel nice shot sapo said lee kanker we have him marie kanker said take him away said may kanker.Nazz yelled a park n flush male tried to hit her with a nerf bat nazz ducked huuuu ya nazz said karata chopping the park n flush boy in the neck than nazz kicked him sending him down marie kanker jumped on nazz the two went down fighting sarah jumped on marie kanker before marie kanker beat her up nazz hit marie kanker with a stick blood ozing out off marie kankers mouth lee kanker came up swinging at nazz sending her down.Albert looked up on off the male park n flush kids fired a nerf bullet at him yeooowhich he yelled he grabed the nerf gun from the park n flush boy and shot him down take this mofos yelled albert a park n flush male hit albert with a nerf bat sending albert down take this my names morry the kid said.James tried running away but he got nailed in the head by may kanker who shot him with a nerf gun fireing nerf bullets.Take em away morry said lee kanker take tham to the prision there was a prision trailer the kankers had built kevin looked out the window damit he said.The dawn off the kanker clan has begone said marie kanker and the kankers luaghed histarocilley. Back at the junkyard with the urban rangers later on said ranger rolf youll have a chaince to win the rollercoster badge on off the hardest badges every ranger gulped.Let use begain said ranger rolf. Today ranger rolf said we will have a chaince to win the swiming badge we have to swim through the lake in the freezing cold said ranger rolf.No hats allowed ranger rolf said to double d rolf i must protest said edd i caint.Silenince said ranger rolf you will take your hat off.yeh sock head said eddy.Gezze buddy were finalley gonna see whats under double ds hat said jonny to plank jeepers creepers said jimmy before double d could take off his hat a huge explosion was heard look yelled ed a fire was coming from the cul da sac kankers said jonny ahahaha said jimmy.We must stop these mongrolls said rolf here is the plain.I hate thoses kankers said eddy there no good scum.Listen ranger eddy ranger rolf said there are three main kanker trailers one in the middle off the cul da sac one near the lane and one near the play ground the rest off the trailers are not major ranger rolf said.The plain is simple ranger eddy and ranger ed you take down the the trailer near the lane.On it said ranger eddy come on lumpy hurry eddy yelled ed we have to save babey sister if babey sister goes missing mom will get mad and i wont be in my happy place.Shut up ed said eddy come on.Ranger jonny ranger jimmy and ranger plank your job will be to take down the trailer at the play ground go take your crossbows.Rolf has bussines to attend to rolf said the rangers scatterd what about me said ranger double d come with me said rolf we will take down the main trailer the kanker sisters trailer double d gulped. Category:Chapters